Może ale tylko może (Leo Valdez Kalypso story)
by Park Rose
Summary: Nikt nie może winić Kalipso gdy Leo ma nową przyjaciółkę która wyraźnie stara się być czymś więcej coś w się w niej przełącza. Zobacz nową stronę Kalipso gdy poznaje pewną Mię której akurat nasz latynos się podoba. Kalipso się to nie widzi.Wogóle.
1. chapter 1

LEO

Kalipso miała zabrać dziś Leo ze szkóły ponieważ postanowili że wybiorą się na zakupy po Nowym Jorku. Chłopak nie mogł się doczekać jej przyjazdu więc jak to półbóg z ADHD nie mógł przestać o niej mówić. Żaden uczeń nie uwierzył że TEN Leo Valdez miał dziewczynę z tego tajemniczego obozu. To może być trochę dziwne ale Leo był w drużynie atletycznej i często pracował nad imprezami szkolnymi które tak po drodze rządziły. Był więc tym popularnym ale nie chcącym popularności chłopakiem. Miał w szkole grupkę śmiertelnych przyjaciół : Mię, Althee, Tristiana i Rose.

Tristian i Althea są parą a Rose i Mia nie mają nikogo na oku z tego co mu wiadomo chociaż widział jak Rose zachowuje się obok Scorpiusa - typowego 'Bad Boy' a'.

Siedzieli właśnie na parkingu po końcu szkoły. Leo nie mogąc się powstrzymać wypalił:

-Nie mogę doczekać się aż Kalipso się pojawi! - i uśmiechną się tym typowym dla Leo uśmieszkiem szaleńca.

Mia przewróciła oczami. - Leo! Czy możesz przestać mówić o tej wymyślonej dziewczynie? - jęknęła kładąc twarz w dłonie.

Chłopak prychnął - Jeszcze zobac... - przerwał mu przyjazd samochodu.

MIA

Ugh. Ale Leo denerwował mnie z tą 'Kalipso'. Wiedziałam że musi być wymyślona dlatego żeby Leo mógł zostać singlem. Tak... zadurzyłam się. Tak... w tym tutaj Leo. Siedzieliśmy na tym przeklętym parkingu całą paczką a ja i Leo kłóciliśmy się o tą jego dziewczyne i gdy Leo miał powiedzieć - Jeszcze zobac... - przerwał mu samochód.

Zielony i dobrze zadbany mercedes. Mia nie znała się na samochodach ale znała to logo. Z samochodu wysiadła _piękna_ dziewczyna. Karmelowe oczy i włosy... była niska ale dobrze zbudowana oraz miała świetną talie i ładną cere.

-Kalipso- Leo krzyknął entuzjastycznie. Dziewczyna która czegoś/kogoś szukał przez tłum odwróciła wzrok do Leo i się szeroko uśmiechneła, zaczęła podchodzić do nas więc odwróciłam uwagę Leo od dziwczyny która najwyraźnie nazywała się _Kalipso._

Wyszeptałam mu do ucha - Jest bardzo ładna! - powiedziałam mu do ucha bardzo cichym tonem i uśmiechnełam się do niego. Leo mrugnął do mnie jednym okiem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kalipso zmarszczyła brwi i grymas zastąpił jej uśmiech.

-Cześć Leo. - wypowiedział to melodyjny głos. Kalipso.

Kalipso

-Cześć Leo - to były moje pierwsze słowa gdy doszedłam do grupki ludzi przy moim chłopaku. Od razu potem przyciągnełam go do siebi i pocałowałam go pasionatycznie. On był najwyraźniej zbyt zszokowany aby zareagować więc go puściłam i wysłałam mały triumfalny uśmieszek do tej... tej żmiji. Leo dalej skonfundowany przedstawił mnie jego przyjacielom.

-Kalipso to jest Tristian, Althea, Rose i Mia. - więc _ona_ nazywa się Mia! Pierwsza trójka przywitała mnie naprawdę entuzjastycznie ale Mia wydawała się niezbyt zainteresowana tą myślą. Nie mogę jej winić. Ja również nie byłam zbyt bardzo przekonana do tej opcji. Jednak musiałam podtrzymywać swoją wesołą minę i wyciągnęłam swoją rękę do Mii i powiedziałam;

\- Kalipso do usług! Ty musisz być Mia prawda? - powiedziałam najbardziej politycznym głosem na jaki mogłam się zdobyć. Ona jedynie skineła mi głową.

-No, no no Leo piękną masz dziewczynę. Idealną dla takiego chłopaka jak ty- uśmiechnęła się najbardziej uwodzicielsko Mia co według mnie wyglądało jakby przygotowywała się do pocałowania Minotaura jednak Leo jako że był zbyt miły zarumienił się i odpowiedział:

-S-sama nie jesteś taka z-zła-jąkając zdołał się odpowiedzieć. Teraz ona wysłała mi uśmieszek. _O nie!_ \- pomyślałam - _nie będzie tak łatwo!_ -Właśnie Leo wyglądasz dzisiaj bardzo dobrze - powiedziałam moim najlepszym głosem

-Och dziękuje Kalipso ale ty wyglądasz pięknie- uśmiechnął się do mnie

Mia chyba nie mogła wytrzymać bo powiedziała do Leo - Wybierzemy się w Sobotę gdzieś? Razem?

Leo jako że był dobrą duszą powiedział - Jasne!

Ja odwróciłam się do chłopaka szybko i powiedziałam moim głosem komadora - Leo bądzi tak miły i usiądź w samochodzie. Zaraz przyjdę czekaj na mnie tam ja muszę porozmawiać z twoją przyjaciółką.

Leo pokiwał głową pocałował mnie i cmokną Mię w policzek:

\- Do zobaczenia Mia!

MIA

HA bitch (*dziwko)! I co teraz? Umówił się ze mną! Ha! Moje poczucie triumfu zaraz wyparowało gdy zobaczyłam mordercze spojrzenie Kalipso.

-Słuchaj mnie _idiotko_! Leo to mój chłopak! Nie twój, nie innej dziewczyny tylko mój! Czekałam na niego _tak długo_! A ile ty go znasz?! Możesz sobie myśleć co chcesz ale Leo jest _mój._ Rozumiesz!? - i odwróciła się na pięcie zostawiając mnie bez słów.

KALIPSO

Poszedłam szybkim krokiem do samochodu otworzyłam drzwiczki pojazdu i zatrzasnełam je z głośnym BUM.

-Co tam Sunshine?(*słoneczko/dosłowne tłumacznie - promyczku czy promyczku słońca)

-Co tam? CO TAM?! Nie widziałeś jak ona z tobą flirtuje? - zapytałm się jego oburzona.

On miał skonfundowaną ekspresje twarzy która zaraz się rozjaśniła

-Kalipso była zazdrosna! Kalipso była zazdroszna! - zaśpiewał Leo. Ja natomiast się zarumieniłam.

\- Wcale nie! Co to za głupotu gadasz? - trzepnąłam go w ramie ale się uśmiechnęłam. Pod niedowierzającym spojrzeniem Leona powiedziałam:- No dobrze! Może trochę! - uniosłam ręki w oczywistym znaczeniu 'poddaje się'. Leo zaśmiał się i powiedział:

-Nie masz o co SunShine. Jesteś jedyną dziewczyną którą kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę kochałem-uniosłam brwi- no miałem kilka lekkich zadurzeń! - uniosłam brwi i powiedziałam mu oczami 'powiesz mi później- zginąłem dla ciebie! Wróciłem po ciebie! Przecież bym cię nie zdradził!

Uśmiechełam się. Leo był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

I _może_ ale tylko _może_ Leo nie poszedł w tą sobotę na spotkanie z Mią. Ale tylko _może_ był z inną dziewczyną.

 **End** **Najdłuszy one-shot jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. Może wydawać się trochę OC więc srry not srry.** **Zulla / Żulla**


	2. Informacja

Fanowie polskiego fanfiction 'Elita Hogwartu.Następne Pokolenie' o Harrym Potterze mogli zauważyć pewne podobieństwa. Jeśli interesuje cię Nowa generacja Harrego Pottera na poziomie musisz zobaczyć:

http/elitahogwartu-nastepnepokolenie./2018/01/arthemis-north.html

Gorąco Polecam! Wszystkie prawa należą do autorki

Zulla


End file.
